Power tools such as an impact wrench and an electric hammer include a housing, a motor, a power output element, etc. These power tools are often used in a dark environment. The impact wrench, for example, is often used to tighten screws in a narrow area. Because of the dark environment, it is often difficult to see the workpiece in the work area. So, the power tools are usually provided with an illuminating device. For the currently known power tools, the power output element is extended out of the housing. Thus, when the illuminating device gives out light, the light is blocked by the power output element so as to form a shadow, which affects the illumination effect. Further, when the power output element is a large-sized working attachment, the attachment can bock the light and forms a shadow, and a visual feeling of the user is affected seriously.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.